One True Foe
by katara.yasashi
Summary: A woman with a rare family gift gets more than she bargained for when she goes to complete a mission. Her rare gift that lies in her eyes becomes known to the Akatsuki and an even greater evil. Than anyone can imagine When the Akatsuki try to help convince her that her Uncle is truly evil, she must decide if she can trust them with her life or not. Action/ Thriller


Chapter 1

A busty woman was walking to the sand village as she carried a large scroll on her back. The scroll strap firmly tightened between her breasts as the bounced joyfully with each step. A male like figure stood by, hidden, watching her from on-top of one of the dunes, having an eye on her in which to deliver this busty female to his master.  
The woman was a rare human-wolf hybrid. Her kind was very rare, she appeared perfectly normal among others, but she had pure white wolf ears atop her head as a long bushy tail followed behind her as it attached to her human tail bone. She was a normal stature for a ninja; 5ft 5, strong arms and legs, with a perfect fit figure. Her body was very mature for a 21year-old, she was healthy and strong. Her hair a dark brown, it tamed itself back from her face with each step as the curls licked her shoulders from the back of her head. The young woman wore a somewhat revealing attire, a simple violet cloth that was only 6-inches wide laid on her belly and draped down before kissing her knees. The middle wrapped around the woman's waist tightly with a black clothed leaf ninja headband to hold it in place. The other side of the cloth split open upon abdomen. Only 3inches of cloth covering the wolfs hefty bosom while it connected back together around the back of her neck. The woman wore tight black shorts that barely crawled down her thighs while fishnet clung to most of her toned belly and legs before leading to her thick 3 inch wooden heels. Maybe this look was used to distract foolish ninja while she attacked? Or simply a matter of style? Whichever the case was: that was who he needed to capture and retrieve.  
The wolf yawned tiredly as she scratched her head gently," don't know why I was sent alone...damn cowards..." She grumbled lowly to herself. Deep in her own mind as the figure began to move closer, he knew he had to bring her in, and the fact that she was alone and in a desert made it easier. The woman groaned as she made it to the borders, a row of forest that suddenly became full of sand. She hated the sand, but she dreaded the heat that would drench her body and fur in sweat.  
The figure smirked seeing his chance and buried into the sand, as some other bulges of sand formed near the figure. The female had noticed and grunted as glanced over, only seeing what looked like small sand dunes," hm... Damn heat. Already driving me insane." She began the rest of her mission through the hot sand. One of the lumps slowly slithered under the sand until it was behind her then crept slowly after her deep under sand.  
She kept walking, unable to hear the sand shift from movements, her ears were sensitive from years of fighting.  
Soon the wolf heard a low whistle in the air as she swiftly moved and grabbed a kunai as she blocked it. Once stopped she glanced down at the sand and noticed a small dart. Out of the sand an odd figure sprung up, it was hard to see as it had the sun to it's back, but it looked like it dressed up as a scarecrow.  
She growled lowly as her fur stood on end," who are you..."  
The figure had a low growl to its voice," You need to come with me, Katara Yasashi." before it threw more darts at her.  
She dodged and growled lowly," listen pal; it's Kat. And throwing darts at me won't make me come anywhere near you."  
The figure began to lurch forward, something seemed different about its movements than a normal beings.  
Kat growled more as she slowly pulled out a sword," So you do you want from me...?" within further inspection, she could see she wasn't being attacked by a person, it was a puppet!  
" The hell...?" She muttered lowly but noticed the puppet shot up into the air as it began to spin around, shooting darts out of the barrels carved in its stick arms as they rained down.  
Kat grunted as her eyes quickly changed, the brightened dark blue became a purple fused with pink as they seemed to have diamond like sparkling near her pupil. She used the sand around her as a barrier," who the hell is controlling this...?"  
"I see you activated your Mimigeku." The puppet soon vanished and began to move about under the sand, circling her like a shark as it shot darts out at her as it swam around.  
She tried keeping track of the puppet through the barrier, but with the chakra strings moving the sand also, it made it hard to pinpoint. She just needed the sand to keep the darts from reaching her  
The puppet eventually surfaced again beginning to lunge towards her.  
She used her sword and quickly sliced it in half," there's the puppet..." She muttered, a slight grin on her face.  
The puppet revealed that it's inner body was filled with gasoline and oil as it splattered on the ground and onto the scarecrow's cloak, then a strange device began clicking like a lighter.  
She grunted and quickly formed the barrier again as the device ignited and everything in the oil and gas began to catch fire.  
Kat grunted as she felt the air become hot inside of the barrier as it began to get dense from the flames and smoke," damn... If I lower the sand the puppet master could attack.." She muttered as she coughed.  
A red headed man named Sasori watched carefully from the distance. "Hmm, how long does it take to smoke you out? I hate waiting."  
She began coughing more heavily as the barrier began sinking in," damn..." She groaned weakly and looked around only seeing the fire before her vision began to blur, feeling dizzy from the fumes. Soon she collapsed out cold in the sand.  
Sasori brought another of his puppets up as it put out the flames as he walked over. Kat groaned weakly but stayed asleep as she held her chest weakly.  
She slowly stirred awake after a few hours as she mumbled lowly, still intoxicated as he arrived at the base. As he walked in she slowly examined the room to see where exactly she was. She noticed alot of rocks and very little plant life in the poorly lit room. Sasori laid her in a bed carelessly in an even darker room. With his job done he let himself out to continue his own work.  
The door seemed to be swallowed by darkness. She slowly awoke more, abit dazed as she groaned and coughed weakly before sitting up on her knees and looking around," where am I...?"  
A tall male figure wandered in as his eyes gently stared into hers. "Hello, Kat..."


End file.
